THE DEVIL WANTS LOVE
by Talk Kantha
Summary: Changmin berkelahi demi makanan dan Kris berkelahi untuk bermain. Suatu hari Changmin memergoki Kris nyaris memperkosa Yoona! Apa ya yang bakalan terjadi?/ "The Dragon, kau lupa padaku?" Changmin bersmirk ria. Akhirnya keluarlah The Devil yang sesungguhnya. Kris tercekat. Dia ingat suara berat itu! Hell!/ MINKRIS/pairing terinspirasi dari akise mizune cerita punya Kantha dong ;)
1. Chapter 1

**THE DEVIL WANT YOU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kantha PRESENTS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIARISM YOU STUPID MORON! *TO ALL PLAGIARIST***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan! FF ini muncul setelah baca Fanfict milik AKISE MIZUNE :D**

**Bukan berniat plagiat atau apa tapi saya jadi jatuh cinta sama Pairing MinKris yang dia tulis :***

**Padahal saya aja gatau tampang Kris EXO kayak GIMANA! (-_-)**

**Maafkan saya fans EXO… saya emang suka ama lagu wolfnya tapi JUJUR ANE GA APAL MEMBER MA MUKANYA. Gue aja gatau mukanya LUHAN ma SEHUN :D hehehe (Namanya juga fans musiman. Sekarang suka EXO. Minggu depan Suka Suju lagi. Minggu depannya move on lagi ke DBSK)**

**Tapi nulis aja . ya soalnya~ AKISE MIZUNE berhasil membuat saya GUEMES ma pairing ini ^^**

**Jadi cerita ini saya buat dengan NEKAT tanpa tahu EXO Kris maupun member yang lain yang mana~ mungkin ini yang namanya pinjem nama doang ya? (._.)**

**Semoga puas dengan my FANFICT all! :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY THIS READERS! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perkenalan tokoh**

**SHIM CHANGMIN**….

Lelaki yang dijuluki The Devil. Setan jangkung nan rakus yang cepat bosan dan ganteng (Duilaaah~). Baginya, makanan adalah kekasih paling setia dan dapur adalah tempat kencan paling menyenangkan. Sebagai lelaki yang kelebihan kalsium dan hormon ganteng, tentu tak sedikit perempuan maupun laki-laki yang mendekatinya. Namanya juga The Devil. Changmin memanfaatkan itu semua demi mendapat makanan dari orang-orang yang mendekatinya. Sampai dengan ajaibnya dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang Kris yang gemar berkelahi.

**WU YI FAN…**

Wu Yi Fan, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kris ini adalah bos dari anak-anak berandal didaerahnya. Wajah gantengnya tetap bertahan walau sudah sering bonyok kanan-kiri atas-bawah. Lelaki ini katanya sama jangkungnya dengan The Devil. Tapi dengan kelakuan yang berbeda 360 derajat! Kalau Changmin suka bermain-main demi makanan, Kris bermain demi berkelahi. Tak jarang Kris mendekati kekasih orang atau kerabat perempuan maupun laki-laki dari musuhnya untuk menghancurkan musuhnya. Ckckck…

.

.

**HERE WE GO!**

**.**

**.**

Suasana daerah lumayan tentram sebenarnya, dengan sepoian angin yang terasa adem dan damai. Hingga…

"Jangan lari! Kau Bastard!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! KLONTANG! BRUAK!

"SHIT!"

Namja yang diketahui bernama Kris ini berlari, meloncati pagar pembatas dan menendang tempat sampah untuk menghalangi seseorang yang mengejarnya dengan muka SETAN. Berasap dan menyeramkan.

"JERK! KENAPA KAU MENIDURI ADIK-KU, HAH?!" Lelaki yang merupakan ketua geng dari sekolah sebelah itu kalap mengejar Kris yang terkekeh.

"MANA AKU TAHU? ADIK MU YANG DATANG PADAKU!" Jawab Kris berani dan mempercepat larinya. Kris tertawa dalam hati. Lumayan… Olahraga pagi walau dikejar-kejar oleh orang yang kini sudah membawa besi ditangannya. Kris berbelok dan melihat bangunan sekolahnya dibalik tanjakan yang menjulang itu.

CKIIIITTT!

"Kris, ayo naik!"

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti dengan kerennya dan Kris dengan lihai masuk kedalam mobil itu.

"Go Suho. Before that man broke your car. Hahaha!" Kris tertawa.

"Shut up, Kris." Suho menggas mobilnya dan meninggalkan laki-laki yang sudah kelelahan itu dibalik tanjakan. Suho melihat laki-laki itu dari kaca spionnya.

"Kau mencari masalah dengan sekolah sebelah? Sepertinya pulang sekolah nanti kita akan berpesta, hem?" Suho tersenyum dan Kris tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku meniduri adiknya yang bernama Tiffany. Oh ayolah, bahkan menurutku Tiffany sama sekali tidak menarik! Dan menurutku, dia payah dalam urusan ranjang!"

Suho terkekeh mendengar penuturan Kris yang frontal. Suho memarkirkan mobilnya dibawah pohon rindang diparkiran sekolahnya. Sekolahnya memang lumayan, walau fasilitasnya termasuk biasa saja, setidaknya sekolahnya punya parkiran untuk mobil yang luas.

Kris melihat jam di dashboard.

"Kita terlambat, Suho." Kris membuka seatbelt nya namun ditahan Suho.

"Ya sudah, kita bolos dulu jam pelajaran pertama. Sepertinya aku sedikit turn on sekarang."

Suho menarik tangan Kris yang duduk disebelahnya dengan cepat. Kris sudah terbiasa dengan sahabatnya ini. Kris memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tahu aku ini seme sejati, kan, kalau didalam hubungan gay." Kris mengingatkan Suho yang sudah menjilati lehernya. well, Kris itu biseks.

"Memang siapa yang mau uke ganas seperti kau?" Suho terkekeh melihat wajah Kris yang kesal. Suho mencumbu leher Kris dengan lihai.

"No kissmark, Suho." Kris meremas rambut Suho dan sedikit mendesah. Kris berbalik mencium Suho dengan ganas. Terdengar suara berkecipak dari peraduan lidah itu. Kris dan Suho bergantian saling mencumbu leher dan dada masing-masing.

Dua seme itu sepertinya tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri untuk beberapa saat kedepan.

**~KANTHA~**

"Kyaaaa! Changmiiiin!"

"Uwaaaaaa~!"

"Masukaaan!"

Changmin sedang bermain basket melawan anak kelas tiga. Changmin yang tinggi tentu saja tidak kesulitan mendrible dan membawa bola ke kandang lawan.

HUP!

KLANG!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~!"

Changmin memasukan bola ke ring basket dan mencetak angka untuk timnya. Para fans Changmin menjerit melihat hal itu.

Oooh~ betapa gagahnya idola mereka itu. *Author mimisan*

"Good job, Mate!" Changmin tersenyum melihat Yunho yang mengacungkan jempol padanya.

Para fans Changmin langsung berhambur kearah Changmin begitu pluit tanda permainan berakhir ditiup wasit.

"Sunbae, aku mohon! Terimalah kue buatan ku sendiri!"

"Changmin, terimalah bento buatanku!"

"Changmiiin!"

Changmin menerima semua pemberian itu dengan senang walau para fansnya itu membuat kebisingan disitu.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Kalian begitu baik dan cantik."

BRUK! Sssshh~~~

Changmin mengeluarkan senyuman polos dan tatapan mata berbinarnya membuat perempuan-perempuan itu mau pingsan dan meleleh rasanya.

Changmin hanya bersmirk ria didalam hati karena berhasil membuat fansnya semakin tergila-gila padanya. Artinya, dirinya akan semakin banyak menerima makanan. Iya, kan?

**~KANTHA~**

Changmin membawa semua makanannya (pemberian fans) keatap sekolah yang sepi. Kenapa sepi? Karena ini masih jam pelajaran ke tiga dan belum istirahat. Changmin memilih bolos dan bercumbu dengan makanan-makanan yang menggiurkan ini :-9.

"Aaah~ Saatnya makan!" Changmin membuka kotak bento berwarna merah dan matanya berbinar melihat isinya yang bermacam-macam.

Haup! Haup! Grauk!

Changmin makan dengan rakusnya hingga…

"Uuuhhh~"

Changmin mendengar suara desahan perempuan.

Changmin menghentikan makannya dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sumber desahan itu. Changmin tampak berpikir.

Suara darimana itu?

Apa itu suara hantu?

Tapi inikan masih 10 pagi, hantu mana yang berkeliaran jam segini?

"Aaahhh~"

Suara desahan itu kembali terdengar dan membuat Changmin berspekulasi ada yang sedang melakukan this and that diatap.

'Aku harus mengintipnya! Lumayan, tontonan gratis!'

Inner Changmin yang mesum langsung membimbing Changmin untuk mencari sumber suara. Changmin berjalan pelan-pelan kebalik gudang kecil yang memang sengaja dibuat disini.

"Yoona?" Changmin terbelalak tak percaya. Melihat adik temannya, Choi Yoona sedang dicumbu oleh namja berandal nomor satu didaerahnya. Yoona dan Kris menyadari kehadiran Changmin yang bisa dibilang masih loading melihat kejadian ini.

Yoona yang baik. Yoona yang alim. Yoona yang …

"Op-Ophaa~ Tholong…" Ujar Yoona yang ternyata gerakannya telah dikunci oleh Kris. Kris mendecih kesal karena kesenangannya diganggu.

"Yak! Hey jangkung! Sana cepat pergi!" Usir Kris dengan geram membuat Changmin tersadar dari loadingnya.

"Lepaskan Yoona, Brengsek…" Akhirnya sadarlah Changmin bahwa Yoona sedang terancam diperkosa. Yoona menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat Kris menjilat pipinya.

"Jangan ganggu aku. Cepat pergi atau aku akan menghajarmu…" Ancam Kris mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya. Kris sedang sangat teransang karena perbuatannya dengan Suho tadi. Mana mungkin dia memperuke Suho? Mereka hanya saling bercumbu, lalu kabur mencari pelampiasan. Suho dan Kris kan seme sejati.

BUGH!

Kris tidak percaya. Lelaki jangkung yang ia ketahui bernama Changmin ini memukulnya dengan sangat keras hingga terpelanting kebelakang. Changmin menarik Yoona dan mengenakan Yoona jasnya.

"Oppa-"

"Cepat keluar, Yoon. Biar aku yang urus disini."

Changmin menyuruh Yoona untuk keluar dan membenahi pakaian Yoona.

"Sudah jangan menangis, ya?" Changmin menenangkan Yoona yang terisak.

"Sok jagoan…"

Wuush!

Aura membunuh keluar dari tubuh Kris dan membuat Yoona ketakutan lalu berlari keluar.

Changmin menatap tajam Kris.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Changmin menatap remeh Kris. Hal itu membuat Kris geram setengah mati.

"Beraninya meremehkan ku!"

WUSH! Pukulan Kris mengenai udara kosong karena Changmin menghindar dengan lihai. Changmin menendang perut Kris.

"Uhuk!" Kris terbatuk.

DZIGH! Kris menendang balik Changmin dan mengenai daerah pinggulnya. Membuat Changmin kesakitan juga.

Dan perkelahian itu terus berlanjut dengan saling memukul dan menangkis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin melihat Kris yang sama babak belurnya dengan dirinya. 30 menit berkelahi membuat kedua insan muda itu bonyok sana-sini.

"The Dragon, kau lupa padaku?" Changmin bersmirk ria. Akhirnya keluarlah The Devil yang sesungguhnya. Kris tercekat. Dia ingat suara berat itu! Hell!

"Kau…"

**FLASHBACK**

Kris sedang membantai sekolah paling utara di daerahnya. Kris berusaha memperlebar sayap kekuasaannya. Dengan kekuatan anak buahnya dan tentunya dirinya juga, Kris bertarung habis-habisan melawan kelompok itu.

Kris menang.

Entah mengapa hari itu dia tidak mau pulang bersama Suho dan yang lainnya. Dia ingin berjalan kaki walau langkahnya terseok-seok. Mengabaikan tatapan khawatir Suho yang sebenarnya keadaannya sama mengkhawatirkannya dengan Kris. Kris pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Peduli amat dengan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya babak belur dan berdarah-darah. Kris ingin melepas bebannya dengan berjalan kaki.

Biasanya ia berlari.

Tapi kakinya sedang tidak memungkin untuk berlari, yang ada nanti dia jatuh terjerembab.

Kris memilih memotong jalan melalui jalur kuil yang sepi.

"Kau akan mati The Dragon…"

Kris terperanjat mendengar suara itu.

DUAGH!

Itu suara wakil pemimpin sekolah utara! Bukannya seharusnya dia setidaknya sekarat dan tidak bisa mengikuti Kris?

Kris tertelungkup pusing. Dirinya tak bisa bangun. Pukulan di kepalanya membuatnya sangat pusing. Orang itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat.

"Brengsek…" Umpat Kris saat dia mengetahui dirinya sudah tak berdaya. Dia tidak rela mati sekarang.

"Kau akan ma-"

BRUGH!

Kris tak percaya orang itu menusuk Si Wakil Ketua hingga tersungkur dengan pisau menusuk dileher belakangnya.

"Hello, Little Dragon…"

Kriss melihat bayangan orang itu dibawah sinar matahari sore yang meredup. Kris tak bisa berontak saat orang yang menyelamatkannya mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi komplotannya.

"Kau terluka, Baby." Orang tak dikenal itu menutup mata Kris dengan telapak tangannya dan mencium bibir Kris dengan lembut.

Kris yang tersungkur dijalanan sepi menuju kuil berontak sekuat tenaga saat orang itu mulai mencumbunya. Orang itu menyeringai, mengabaikan wakil ketua yang tersungkur sedang sekarat menanti maut.

"Aakkkhh…" Suara Sang wakil Ketua terdengar dan itulah suara terakhirnya.

Maut telah menjemputnya, sementara Kris mulai kehilangan kesadarannya saat orang yang tidak dia ketahui wajahnya itu menjilati dagu dan lehernya. Merasakan darah Kris yang membekas.

Kris pingsan sesaat setelah dia merasakan orang itu menghisap lehernya kuat.

Orang itu meninggalkan kissmark di leher Kris yang pingsan.

**FLASHBACK END**

"BRENGSEK!" Kris meninju Changmin dengan emosi dan Changmin hanya terkekeh menerima tinjuan Kris yang membuat bibirnya sobek. Kris kemudian meninju perut Changmin yang lagi-lagi tak menghindar, hingga membuat Changmin terbatuk-batuk.

"Lawan aku, BRENGSEEEEK!" Kris mengeluarkan tinjunya lagi dengan emosi. Kali ini Changmin tidak diam, menghindar dengan cepat kemudian memukul tengkuk Kris dengan keras.

BRUGH!

Tubuh Kris jatuh begitu saja. Sial, tengkuknya begitu sakit!

"Kau sepertinya marah sekali, heum?" Changmin menyeringai dan menarik lepas dasinya.

"Kau-"

BUGH! Changmin menendang perut Kris dengan kencang.

"Diamlah, Kris."

Changmin membalikan badan Kris kemudian mengikat tangan Kris dengan pipa air yang melekat didinding. Kris berontak dan yang diperolehnya hanyalah seringaian Changmin. Changmin berjongkok diatas perut Kris.

"Apa yang-Mmmhhh!" Changmin mencium Kris dengan ganas. Karena bibir mereka berdua yang terluka, darahpun ikut dalam ciuman mereka.

**To Be Continued…**

**Hope you all like that**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**KANTHA**

**11-10-2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DEVIL WANT YOU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kantha PRESENTS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIARISM YOU STUPID MORON! *TO ALL PLAGIARIST***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAEEEMMM ! ._. untuk Akise Mizuno~ Kantha minta maaf ya… Maklum, Kantha abis baca salah satu fanfict akise langsung nulis chap 1 kemarin dengan cepat tanpa dibaca ulang~ mungkin Cuma sekitar satu jam setengah nulisnya sambil 'Kyaa' 'Kyaa' sendirian …**

**Hehehe :D **

**Oh iya readers -_- Kantha mengingatkan ya~ **

**Kantha nulis cerita ini tanpa plot~ terjadi secara alami dan tidak tersusun. Jadi kalian masih bisa request atau usul mau ada apanya dicerita ini *menyeringai* soalnya emang fanfict ini begitu ada niat-ide-dukungan langsung tulis! Gitu!**

**Hahaha XD**

**Buat yang minta bdsm… mungkin kamu hrus ngasih penjelasan dulu kesaya :( saya ga tau spesifiknya. Semua yang saya tulis disini itu pengalaman dari baca fanfict orang, jadi yah Kantha Cuma tau kalo bondage itu iket iketan. Bdsm Cuma tau yang namanya dildo atau vibrator (sisanya ga inget). Itu juga dulu dijelasin ma seseorang~ hehehe :D**

**Jadi Keep Read n Review ne? karna sejujurnya Kantha nulis karna tau ada orang yang bener-bener pengen tau lanjutannya. GOMAWO READERS ;) ILYSM**

.

.

.

"Diamlah, Kris."

Changmin membalikan badan Kris kemudian mengikat tangan Kris dengan pipa air yang melekat didinding. Kris berontak dan yang diperolehnya hanyalah seringaian Changmin. Changmin berjongkok diatas perut Kris.

"Apa yang-Mmmhhh!" Changmin mencium Kris dengan ganas. Karena bibir mereka berdua yang terluka, darahpun ikut dalam ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

HERE WE GO!

.

.

.

Kris bersumpah tenaganya seperti tersedot keluar saat Changmin menyedot lidahnya dengan penuh nafsu, menjilati bibir atas dan bawahnya, mengabsen barisan gigi Kris dan menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Dan Kris bersumpah hawa panas mulai terpusat pada kejantanannya! Ugh!

"Mm-mmhhh…" Kris merasa tak berdaya.

"Well~ sepertinya naga-ku tercinta mulai menikmati permainan, ne?" Changmin menyeringai melihat keadaan Kris yang acak-acakan –coret-menggairahkan-coret-. Namun bukan Kris namanya bila kalah begitu saja.

"Ja-jangan bermimpi! Cih!"

Changmin menutup matanya saat Kris meludahinya.

Benar-benar naga yang nakal, ya?

Kris merasa merinding melihat seringaian Changmin sekarang.

"Fufufu…Kau ingin bermain kasar?"

"UGH!"

Kris menggeram kesakitan saat Changmin menarik putingnya kedepan dengan keras.

Hey! Sejak kapan dia membuka kemeja Kris?

"Uuuugghh…." Kris berusaha menahan desahannya saat Changmin memainkan kedua putingnya. Memilinnya dengan keras dan kasar.

"Kau masochist?" Tanya Changmin meremehkan. Kris hanya berusaha mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat saat Changmin mulai menjilati lehernya sementara jemari panjang Changmin bermain dikedua putingnya. menariknya, memilinnya, dan menekan-nekannya.

Kris berusaha mati-matian menahan suaranya. Changmin terkekeh melihat wajah Kris yang sensual.

Mata yang terkatup rapat dan sesekali terbuka memperlihatkan mata yang mulai terselimuti kabut nafsu.

Bibir yang digigit menambah lecet yang sudah ada karna perkelahian tadi. Oh… dengan saliva yang lolos mengalir disela-sela mulutnya, Kris benar-benar terlihat menggairahkan.

Wajah yang memerah karna menahan erangan itu sungguh seksi dan menggoda.

"Mengeranglah untukku." Perintah Changmin dibarengi dengan mulutnya yang mulai menciumi dan mencumbu dada Kris.

"AHhk! Ahh-khh…" Kris masih berusaha menahan suaranya. Memangnya Kris rela mengaku kalah begitu saja? Kalau tangannya tak diikat begini, Changmin pasti sudah mati dihajarnya!

Changmin mengulum puting Kris bergantian. Kiri-kanan lengkap dengan jilatannya diujung putting Kris yang membuat Kris bergetar menahan sengatan listrik yang tiba-tiba.

"Aaahhh~"

Akhirnya sebuah desahan lolos dari mulut Kris membuat Changmin terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kris yang antara marah dan terlena.

"Si-sialan! Hh-hh…!" Kris kembali mendesis tertahan saat Changmin menarik putingnya keatas, membuat dadanya membusung keatas dan terasa perih. Punggungnya melengkung keatas mengikuti tarikan Changmin.

"Le-lepaskan!" Kris merasa putingnya nyeri ditarik keatas seperti itu.

"Dasar, munafik." Changmin tetap menarik putting Kris keatas membuat Kris memberontak dengan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari ikatan dasi bersimpul mati milik Changmin.

"Lihat…" Changmin sedikit memencet putting Kris agak keras membuat Kris meringis kesakitan dan membuatnya melihat kearah dadanya walau sulit.

"Puting mu menegang saat aku sentuh…"

Changmin mulai memilinnya perlahan dan tidak menariknya sekeras tadi.

"Khh-" Kris berusaha mengatupkan mulutnya lagi.

"Memerah saat ku tarik seperti ini…"

Changmin kembali menarik putting Kris tapi dengan lembut.

"Khh…" Kris memenjamkan matanya berusaha melawan kenikmatan yang melandanya. Oh Shit! Inilah alasan mengapa ia melarang Suho mencumbu dadanya terlalu lama, dadanya sangat sensitive! Bahkan tadi dia langsung kabur mencari pelampiasan saat ia tidak tahan menahan rangsangan akibat permainan Suho didadanya. Dan sekarang? Dia sangat terangsang akibat ulah Changmin!

Tanpa disadari oleh Kris, tangan kanan Changmin tidak lagi bermain didada Kris tapi mulai membelai-belai perut Kris.

"Jang-! AH!" Kris mendesah saat dengan kasar tangan kanan Changmin masuk kedalam celana seragamnya dan meremas kasar miliknya.

"Ah! Ahh! Lepaskhan! Breng-Ah!-shheek…!"

Changmin terus mengocok kejantanan Kris. Entah kapan Changmin membuka resleting celana Kris sehingga kejantanan Kris menjulang saat Changmin keluarkan dari tempatnya. Kris dapat melihat precum yang mengalir dipuncak kejantanannya. Jemari kiri changmin meremas dada kiri Kris dengan bernafsu. Changmin yang berada dikedua kaki Kris menyeringai saat menyadari tubuh Kris semakin hilang kendali. Punggungnya melengkung keatas,seolah menyodorkan dadanya untuk dinikmati Changmin, yang tentunya tidak disia-siakan Changmin. Changmin langsung menyedotnya kasar seolah-olah dia sangat kehausan bagai bayi kelaparan.

Kris merasa dunianya berputar…

"AAHH! AhKkhhh! A-Aaahhhh!"

Dan dia tidak bisa berhenti mendesah…

CROOOT!

"AAAAHHHHhhhhhhh…!" Tanpa sadar Kris mendesah lega serta penuh nafsu dan Changmin menyeringai setan melihatnya.

Changmin menatap wajah Kris pasca Orgasme.

Mata yang terpenjam dengan saliva dan bibirnya yang bengkak memerah…

Rambutnya yang berkeringat dan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi kissmark,

Apalagi dada dan kedua puting Kris.

Memerah, bengkak, dan tegang. Mengkilap entah karna lumatan Changmin atau keringat Kris sendiri.

Changmin merasakan celananya semakin sesak.

"Lepaskan aku!" Kris kembali menatap tajam Changmin yang kini hanya diam memperhatikannya dan membuat Kris risih sendiri.

"Fufufu~ Kau bercanda, My Little Dragon?" Changmin terkekeh untuk kesekian kalinya melihat Kris yang kembali berontak minta dilepaskan.

Ini anak polos atau gimana, sih? Changmin jadi heran sendiri. Mana mau dia melepaskan mangsanya kalau dia sendiri belum terpuaskan?

'Nih anak ganteng-ganteng ternyata oon…' Inner changmin berbicara dengan sadisnya.

Changmin memaksa dagu Kris untuk mendongak melihatnya lebih dekat.

"Dengarkan aku…" Changmin menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, "Persiapkan dirimu, Chagie… Karna aku tidak akan melepaskan mu sampai kau memohon padaku untuk ku masuki! Hahaha~" Changmin tertawa dengan seramnya membuat Kris terbelalak ngeri.

'Jadi Si Setan ini mau apa lagi ?!' Inner Kris mulai merasa horror.

GAWAT! Status Semenya dalam bahaya!

**To Be Continued~**

**Talk Kantha**

**11-13-2013**

**07:04 PM**

**Review please! Mianhae belom bisa bales review kalian satu-satu! Tapi kantha selalu ngebaca review kalian untuk bahan bakar penyemangat! **

**Oke! Kantha mau bikin tugas corel dulu!**

**Emuaaah :***


End file.
